Love Lasts Forever
by twihard1309
Summary: Bella, insecure not so popular 17 year old with her own problems. Edward, every girl's dream and every guy wants to be him. Will he and bella ever get togther? Will they love? and will their Love last forever?
1. Chapter 1

Love lasts forever

Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up because my phone was ringing constantly for the past fifteen minutes! Finally I took my phone and checked the time first-5:00 am. Then I checked the caller id-Alice! Only Alice has the ability to wake up this early and wake others this early too.

I answered the call " What do you want?"

"_Well hello to you too_" She said full of energy at 5 in the morning!

"What do you want Alice? I wanna sleeeeepp!"

"_you wanna sleep? Not planning on going to school Bella_?"

Shit school. "yeah thanks for the wakeup call"

"_you're welcome, I actually called you for asking you to bring that midnight blue dress of yours_"

What? "what? Why?"

"_bellllaaa don't tell me your not wearing that to the party tonight_"

Again….What? "What party Alice?

"_You __**forgot**__ about the party at the Cullen's_?"

Ohhhh "you mean the party I don't want to go?"

"Please Bellsy, come with me to the party, I need you there. I want to talk to jasper and….."

Oh yeah, Alice has been crushing over Jasper for the past month I have known her.

I'm Isabella Swan. 17 year old living alone in the town of Forks. I moved here a month ago because my parents had a divorce and my mom remarried and didn't want to have me. So she sent me to my dad. My dad, well he is still depressed over the divorce and never stays home with me because it reminds him of mom. So he lives with his friend Billy Black in the reservation.

"_bellaaaaaaaa thereee_?"

"yeah sorry…..yeah Alice I'll bring the dress and come with you to the party tonight, happy?

"_YESS! Love you soo much. And get your ass of the bed and go get dressed for school now. Bye_"

"Yeah sure..bye."

I got out of bed and got ready for school. I remembered to take my dress. You Don't want to anger Alice. After an hour I started my old Chevy and drove to school. I parked and checked the time. Not late. Good.

As soon as I reached my reached my locker, Alice had me cornered and asked me to show the dress. it was a plain midnight blue gown that end just over my knee. Alice liked it, so I guess I'll be wearing that tonight. We heard the bell ring for the first class and after placing my dress in my locker, I went to my first class.

All I could think of today was 'thank god it's Friday'.

Lunch. Finally. Me and Alice sat at our usual seats. When the basket ball team and the cheer leaders entered, Alice became nervous and tense. Alice never gets nervous and tense. Its only when she 'senses' jasper. Other than tense Alice and the popular kids' making out noise, lunch was pleasant.

Then I had biology. Last class of today! Finally!

I sat in my usual place, doodling something. We had a sub take the class today, so everyone were free.

I kept doodling till I heard someone call my name,

"bella?"

Edward Cullen-Captain of the basketball team, every guy want to be him and every freaking girl in this school just want him. But just one girl won-Tanya Denali, gorgeous blonde, cheer leader and stuff…

"hi Edward"

"you comin to the party?" oh yeah the party..

"yeah, I'm coming with Alice" why is he even talking to me?

"oh okay" does he not want me to come?

"I won't come if u don't want me"

"No, I want you to come….it'll be so much fun if you do" he said with a smirk. Should I be scared or happy?

Xoxoxoxo

So now we are at the party. Alice spent most of afternoon dressing m e, then herself. We did it at my house because it's just me there.

The party at the Cullen's is always good, so I have heard. This is my first Cullen party.

The house was already filled when we reached.

Alice pulled me towards the kitchen where the beers were kept. We drank a little and chatted for a while. I kept feeling like someone was staring at me but I ignored it.

Then suddenly, tense and nervous Alice was back. Jasper's here.

"Bella its time!" Alice said nervous and excited.

"yeah Alice, go talk to him. I'll wait here. If you get late just text me kay?"

"kay bellsy, I love you"

"I love you too, good luck" I said hugging her. She left and I was standing alone by the table. Suddenly a smooth velvety voice called my name "Bella"

"hey Edward" I said a bit surprised.

"hi thanks for coming" he said with a crooked grin. Hmm

"yeah I told you I would" I said. Why is he even talking to me?

"so you like the party?"

"yeah its cool"

"you alone here? Thought you were coming with Alice.." he said thoughtfully.

"yeah…. She went somewhere, she'll be here" I said.

"okay" there was silence for some time. He broke the silence

"Bella did anyone tell you how beautiful you look today?"

What? "No" I said a bit surprised and overwhelmed. Why is he even talking to me. I'm this plain Bella and he is Edward freaking Cullen!

"well you are, so beautiful." He said with that same crooked grin.

"Thanks" I said. I can feel myself blushing.

"you blush beautifully Bella" he said, his words so sweet it made me believe him.

"thank you" I said again.

There was silence as we stared at each other. He slowly raised his hand to my cheeks. There was an instant spark igniting my whole body. He was slowly leaning closer to my face. There was only a little space between our lips. Suddenly he was pulled back.

"hey darling, miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

_There was silence as we stared at each other. He slowly raised his hand to my cheeks. There was an instant spark igniting my whole body. He was slowly leaning closer to my face. There was only a little space between our lips. Suddenly he was pulled back._

"_Hey darling, miss me?"_

Tanya, she was all over Edward, right in front of me…just when he was about to kiss me. Kiss me?

What the hell?

My mind was revolving with questions right now. I was fucking confused! Was he about to kiss me? Why would he want to kiss me? Was this some kind of joke? It had to be. Sound of someone snapping got me out of my reverie.

"Stella right?" Tanya said, her hand wrapped around Edward's waist.

"Bella" I said. I looked at Edward who was looking anywhere but me, as if I don't exist.

I had no doubt in my mind that this definitely was a joke. That I was nothing but a joke to them. I needed to get out of there.

"Oh yeah, so what are you doing here anyway? " Tanya said looking pissed.

I knew I shouldn't have come here!

"Ummm….. Actually I came with a friend, I was actually leaving." I said looking at Edward. He had an expression on his face which was very hard for me to read.

"Oh good, leave. It's actually getting crowded in here."

"Ok" I was about to be in tears now but I know it would make me seem vulnerable in front of them. So I just looked down at my hands and whispered "bye Edward, thanks for everything".

I basically ran out of the Cullen's house and by the time I reached my Chevy, I was out of breath. I sent a quick text to Alice saying I was heading home because I had a massive headache. I started my Chevy and sobbed on my way to my house. I then knew that no matter what happened, I was still the non-existing Bella. I cried more and that night, tears lulled me to sleep. That weekend I stayed home alone in my bed. I called Alice who was getting ready for a date with Jasper. I said I was happy for her and that I will talk to her later. Other than that and home work, I did nothing that weekend except think of Edward and the party.

Xoxoxoxo

It was Monday. School. Great.

I had my usual wakeup call from Alice saying she would be missing school today because Jasper has the flu and had asked her to stay over at his house. I wished her good luck and said I was happy for her to have found Jasper or Jazzy. Alice has this thing for nicknames.

I reached school at my usual time. I saw Edward's Volvo parked right across the lot. I ignored it and walked to school.

I went through the first half of school as usual and had lunch alone. Tanya and her bitches were giving me looks, but I ignored it.

It was my last class. Biology and I couldn't wait for school to finish.

Apparently today Mr. Banner had left early, so we had the class free. I sat at my usual seat. Next to Edward.

"Hey Bella" he said.

"Hey" I said trying to figure out why he was talking to me

"Look about what happened at the party…" he started saying but I cut him off.

"I know Edward. I swear I wouldn't even think of telling anybody about what happened there. "I said, biting my lip "you don't have to threaten me you know" I continued, trying to stand but he caught my hand and pulled me down to my seat.

"Bella, I'm not trying to threaten you! I was just going to apologize for what Tanya did" he said taking my hand, "she shouldn't have done that to you and I made sure she got it" he said looking into my eyes.

"Edward, I am sorry for coming between you and your girlfriend" I said

"We broke up Bella" he said his emerald eyes boring into mine.

I was dumbfounded.

"What? Why?"

"Because I realized I don't really love her and we weren't the same or even fit to be together" he said sounding so confident.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked clearly confused.

"Because I've been attracted to this one girl for the past month and she helped me realize who I am to myself."

"Oh" was all I could say,

"Why are you saying this to me Edward?" I asked with doubt written all over my face.

He leaned into me and our faces were so close I can feel his hot breath all over my face.

"Because Beautiful Bella, that girl is you" he said before brushing his lips with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Please, please review. This is the second chapter and I hope you like it. I know its short, and If I get reviews for this one I'll continue with the next chapter. <strong>  
><strong>Thank you so much for reading. love you.<strong>


End file.
